christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Mystery of a Running Restaurant/Transcript
opens to the [[Mystery Mobile] driving over to Kelsey's Headquarters as they were invited to a western restaurant with reservations made by her earlier] Christopher: We were personally invited by Kelsey for dinner at a western restaurant. Daniel: Cool. (Christopher parks the Mystery Mobile in the driveway of Kelsey's Headquarters) Kelsey: Welcome guys, come in. (The Christopher Jones Mystery Team and Kelsey walk upstairs and into the Session Room) Kelsey: I see you guys are dressed well. Christopher: I know right? Jasper: But where are we going? Kelsey: Austin Texas. Sonic: WHAT?! Kelsey: That's right I had to personally ask Robin to drive me all; the way to Austin, Texas to make reservations for everyone even Robin. Christopher: So when did you make the reservations? Kelsey: Oh Christopher, I made them at ten thirty this morning. Christopher: What the...? Sonic: I know right? Daniel: Mostly I'm scared of getting thrown out. Kelsey: They won't throw you out I personally asked the manager to let you into the restaurant. Daniel: Thank God. Jasper: I know right? Christopher: What time should we meet everyone at the Western Restaurant? Kelsey: Let's meet them at the restaurant right now. Christopher: Okay I'll let you drive Kelsey. Kelsey: You're so sweet little cousin. Christopher: (Sees a dangerous future vision) I have a bad feeling about this dinner tonight. Kelsey: Don't worry cousin. Searra: Let's go this thing. Christopher: I guess so. Jasper: Then are you interested in this dude? Christopher: Definately going tonight. Daniel: Perfect. Kelsey: Then let's go right now. (starts the Mystery Mobile) Christopher: Watch out! (Kelsey stops the Mystery Mobile immediately) (Part of the road starts crumbling down) Kelsey: Is everyone okay? Jasper: Yeah we're fine Kelsey. Sonic: But what was that?! Christopher: The road was crumbling in front of us just now. Kelsey: That was really close. See if you hadn't joined us we would've never been back to see you huh? Christopher: Okay I'll admit it I can sense structural instability! Kelsey: Another ability of yours. Sonic: So how are we going to get to Austin Texas now? Christopher: We'll fly the rest of the way nang on tight guys! (Pushes a button on the dashboard) (The Mystery Mobile flies in the air surprising everyone as Christopher remembers his fear of heights and freaks out as Kelsey tries comforting him) Jasper: What the... Christopher: Watch out! Kelsey: Woah! (Kelsey lands the Mystery Mobile on the other side of the road where it isn't crumbling apart) Kelsey: How are you feeling now hon? Christopher: (Fearfully) I'm just glad we're on the ground again I'll never ever in a million years press the flying button on the Mystery Mobile ever again! Kelsey: (Hugs Christopher in worry) It's okay we're safe now. Christopher: Thank god! Jasper: Are you okay? Christopher: I guess so. Sonic: I never knew you had a fear of heights before why didn't you mention that earlier? Jack: We would've understood that earlier. Jordan: I know. Christopher: Well it's none of your business anyway. Daniel: Well I'm just a talking dog and the mascot of this team. Jasper: Yeah we all knew that already Daniel! Christopher: Don't yell at my dog or I will come back there and shoot a bullet nearly at your head again! Jasper: Sorry Christopher. Christopher: That's more like it I know you definately want to keep your own precious life Jasper! Jasper: I'm scared of you when you're angry because I know you'll pull out your gun on me yet again! Christopher: That's right folk I will seriously "bust a cap" in your ass! Kelsey: Impressive cousin. Christopher: Is this it? Kelsey: Yep come on guys. Christopher: I just hope there isn't a mystery going on inside the restaurant. Daniel: Me too. Kelsey: Well let's go inside then. Kelsey: Excuse me please? Are our friends here yet? Woman: Yes they are come on. (Kelsey, Christopher and the Christopher Jones Mystery Team start walking over to Robin's table) Christopher: We're here guys. Robin: What took you so long?! Christopher: (Whispering) Mom keep your fucking voice diwn we're inside a fucking restaurant damn it! Robin: That's the first time my own son yelled at me. Christopher: You better get used to it. (A beautiful waitress walks over to the table) Category:Transcripts